


Someday

by theblueberrygirll



Series: All the Words I Should Have Said [1]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblueberrygirll/pseuds/theblueberrygirll
Summary: Someday, you will look for someoneWho resembles meAnd on that same dayI will be with someoneWho doesn’t resemble you at allA short one shot.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: All the Words I Should Have Said [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a collection series of one shots inspired by All the Words I Should Have Said by Rania Naim. I've only written from one fandom before and I am just testing the waters and challenging myself with writing for the other different pairings that I am in love with. This one's Jackie/Hyde. 
> 
> I'm rusty with writing and I'd appreciate comments :D

_ Someday, you will look for someone _

_ Who resembles me _

_ And on that same day _

_ I will be with someone  _

_ Who doesn’t resemble you at all _

  
  


Eric Forman sighs as he looks at the state of the basement. Trashed. Cans of beer scattered on the floor and the faint smell of last night’s circle lingered in the air. 

His adopted brother was nowhere in sight. Probably in his room, Eric thought. 

Last night was a usual occurrence after Jackie left for Chicago the second time around. The gang would stop by the basement for TV, beer and a circle. Kelso would leave first reasoning that he wants to tuck Betsy in for bed. Fez would be second, he needs to be early for work at the salon. He and Donna would make out on the couch and retreat to his bedroom after some time. Hyde would always be left alone in the basement.

He wouldn’t be left alone for a long time though. Most of the time he would cruise in his Camaro ending up on a bar somewhere and taking home a girl. Always raven-haired and with bright, big eyes. Always someone who resembles a certain loud girl who used to hang out with them all the time.

Eric thought Hyde’s gone bonkers. Donna would always smack Hyde at the back of his head whenever she got the chance. Kelso would say what the others were thinking.  _ “Is it just me or does that girl look a hell lot like Jackie?” _ Fez was upset with Hyde to the point that he would walk out the door every time he walked in with a faux Jackie in his arms.

Eric tidied up as much as he can so Red wouldn’t punish both of their asses in case he decided to check out the basement. As he walked up to the kitchen, he was surprised to see Jackie in the kitchen having breakfast with Kitty and Donna.

“Jackie?”

“Hey, dork.” She smirked at his surprised expression.

“What are you doing here?”

Donna had a big smile on her wrapping an arm on Jackie. “She’s here to get some things from the house! Isn’t this a nice surprise?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s been half a year since we last saw you. Nice.. Nice surprise.”

Jackie kept looking behind Eric, something that everyone in the room wasn’t oblivious to.

“Uh… Steven’s still sleeping, sweetie. He rarely wakes up before noon nowadays.”

“Oh. Of course.”

\----

Jackie Burkhart has moved on. That’s her mantra for today’s visit. She didn’t really have a lot of stuff to haul from Donna’s but she decided to stay until she saw everyone. Six months without contact from the gang except for her and Donna’s weekly phone call. 

She was hanging out outside with Kelso, Fez, Donna and Eric when Hyde decided to get out of the basement. 

“Jackie?!”

“Steven. Hi.”

He approached the gang and was passed the basketball by Eric. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in Chicago.”

Kelso stood up from the Vista Cruiser and put an arm around Jackie. “Jackie came home for some Kelso loving.”

Hyde raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips but said nothing.

Jackie saw the expression on his face and immediately elbowed Kelso. 

“Ow Jackie! What do they feed you there in Chicago? You hit harder!”

Before any of them can say a word, a Cadillac pulled up on the driveway. A man that rivaled Kelso’s man prettiness smiled as he got out and waved at the gang.

Only Jackie and Fez waved back. The gang looked at Fez strangely.

“What? He’s charming!”

He approached the group and gave Jackie a kiss on the lips before smiling at the rest.

“Guys, this is Chad Kensington. He’s a med student in Chicago.”

“Hey. Chad. Jackie’s boyfriend.”

Hyde ran his tongue on his lower lips. “Huh. That’s cool.”

The way he said reminded Jackie of a time when he said the same thing during Veteran’s day. She mentally shook the thoughts away. Steven Hyde had lots of chances. All of it he blew and shattered her heart. “He’s here to take me home. It was nice seeing you guys.”

“Will you be here for Thanksgiving?” Donna asked as she gave her friend a hug goodbye.

“I’m not sure yet. We’ll talk about it.”

When she went to hug Kelso, he whispered something inappropriate and she swatted his arm when they let go.

Fez begged Jackie to stay but then settled when she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

She wasn’t sure whether to hug Eric or not. But everyone was looking and so she did. Jackie didn’t expect Eric to hug her back but he did. And in that short moment, he whispered to her something that made her heart ached. 

  
With that she looked at Steven Hyde. They stared at each other for what feels like a lifetime. A lot of words unsaid between them. A lot of feelings longing to be expressed. 

Jackie’s lips quivered as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. 

_ She’s crying. She’s crying again because of you. You idiot. _

And like reflex, instead of waiting for her to come running to him, he came to her instead. He rubbed her back to comfort her. 

“Ssh. Ssh. Don’t cry. Stop crying.” He said in a whisper than can only be heard between the two of them. “Jackie. I’m sorry.”

“I know.” He heard her say. “But it’s too late.  _ I’m  _ sorry.”

With that, he watched her walk away from him again. With a guy who’s nothing like him. Nothing like him at all.


End file.
